


Obscure Interactions

by bardofapollo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Cute, Dad Shiro, Gen, Kid Fic, One Shot, Shopping, sears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Adult Boy Scout Shiro tries to help out Keith, lost and confused dumbass shopping for baby clothes.—Based on a tumblr post by official-daft-punk





	Obscure Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Keith stood lost in the baby aisles of Sears poking through the little onesies. His brow was furrowed and he was focused on his task. 

 

A buff man with one arm and a kind face walked up to him. “You seem a little lost, need any help?”

Keith looked up, surprised. “Oh um, sure. I’m Keith by the way.”

“I’ll Shiro,” the man- no, Shiro smiled. “First kid?”

“Uh yeah,” he chuckled nervously. 

“I have two little angels. My husband Adam is taking them to the arcade while I shop. They’re unstoppable little balls of energy, it’s impossible to get anything done with them around.”

“Ah you have experience then. How do you tell the sizes on these things?” Keith complained. 

“When are you expecting?”

“Ah,, she’s about two weeks actually. Kinda big for her age.”

Shiro smiled kindly and held up an outfit. “These are mostly one size fits all. This should probably be good.”

“Ah, thank you. It’s cute.”

“No problem! Maybe our kids could have a play date some time.”

“Oh um I’m not so sure. We’re from out of town.”

“Oh all right,” he looked a bit disappointed. He pulled out a notebook and pen from his pocket. “Here’s my number anyway. In case you need anything. It’s not easy being a father.” He handed over the slip of paper. 

“Thanks,” he smiled nervously and started backing away. 

 

——

“Lance, babe, you will not believe what just happened to me. I was buying clothes for Kosmo, and some dude came up to me and started helping me pick out onesies. He wanted to set up a play date with our kids and I took his number cause I didn’t have the heart to tell him I was buying clothes for my dog.”

 

His boyfriend could not contain his laughter. 


End file.
